Frozen Trials
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: Eren Jeager's everyday life is put in a bottle and shaken unto unrecognizable pieces when his teammate Levi Ackerman confesses his feelings. Eren is torn between choosing his figure skating career or the man that is capturing his heart with a simple grin. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

Eren Jeager was basically laid flat on the ice, his chest was moving at a concerning rate, and his breath was far too shallow for it to be healthy. He slowly came to stand at the balance bar in the ice palace of St. Petersburg, Russia. After he finally caught his trembling breath, he reassembled his boot on his heavily bruised foot; his whole body burned from the prior hours he had just spent on the ice.

He glanced to his left at Levi Ackerman who was doing the same thing he did day in and day out; just skating around the rink freely. He acted more like a visitor and less like a 5-time gold winning Olympian. With an annoyed puff from his freezing lips, Kia glided off the ice, assembling his guards on his skate before thumping back to the locker rooms.

The locker always smelt freshly clean with a hint of lemon hanging in the air; the walls were a clean white; as well as wooden benches and tall lockers. After about 15 minutes of peeling his clothes off, Eren was in his favorite black sweat pants and loose-fitting pike shirt. Prepared to jog to his modest apartment in South of he took off.

By the time Eren returned to his apartment, the sun was preparing its decent, as was he. But as the night dragged on, he could only stare blankly at his white ceiling.

He had tried everything from counting sheep, down to stretching, one thought kept plaguing his mind; he was jealous. He couldn't figure out why he could never make it to the Grand Prix, everyone on his team had gone except him, was he just untalented?

Eren found his pillow growing wet as he allowed his emotions to become physical; 'would he never be like his team?' he questioned miserably.

He laid on his right side gripping his furry gray blanket; the tear tracks had long since dried on his cheeks. Now his normally hard looking green eyes were a strained red, wide, and puffy he felt as if he was being pulled into a blackened abyss. That was until his eyes wandered over his clock, they had always been the string that held him to earth.

Back in Hawaii, his parents would come into his room at exactly 4 'o'clock in the morning accompanied with a mug of hot coconut milk and cheesy grins. It had been years since he had seen them, years since he had laid them to rest in the sea's loving arms.

Eren, with a huff of tired air and a small stretch, proceeded to toss his legs over the edge of his bed and come to his full height of 5'7.

He shuffles his feet around until he gets to the kitchen pulling the can of coconut milk from the fridge and pouring some into a pot; he measures ingredients out like his father once had shown him:

A ½ Tbsp Cinnamon sugar

1 Tbsp Cream Cheese

A dash of Nutmeg

Eren stood leaning back watching the pot for bubbles, one it did boil, he poured it into his new blue coffee mug; before snuggling in his couch with a furry white blanket. He took small sips savoring the taste of his childhood and allowed little tears to drip from his eyes.

After a while he decided to turn the TV on. He found he soon regret it as the silver haired man popped up on the screen, it was the interview from a few days ago with the Russian cosmopolitan. Eren zoned out with his thoughts, Levi was like a dangerous flower, so beautiful to watch his long hair sway around him; But damn did that insufferable 'I can win anything with no struggle' attitude make Eren want to grind his teeth in frustration.

Eren rolled his eyes at nobody in particular before he leaped up from his couch tired of sitting around.

He put his mug in the sink while he bumped some Britney Spears through his speaker and literally danced to his room. He looked around his simple room before pulling his skates, jacket, skate guards, and new skate suit in his gym bag. Quickly he showered and got ready to go to the Ice Palace hours before anyone else should be there.

It was obvious to even the most oblivious person that Eren was in distress. It was the way he strutted across the ice with a slight quiver, when he would run his fingers over his body, it wasn't quite as passionate as should be, and when he soared through the air; he failed to have that 'look' in his eyes. Nobody wanted to admit it, but the truth was he would never make it to the Grand Prix Final, unless he changed the way he skates. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren pushed himself onto the bitter ice slowly; the dim lights reflected off of the Swarovski crystals on his fitted rose pink suit, the sleeves fluttered back in the wind, as did his brown hair. He came to a halt on the center of the ice his left hand rested under his neck that pointed towards the ceiling, his right hand fully extended towards the judges table, his left foot was position crossed behind the right, he seemed as if he was inviting a faux audience to join him on the ice.

He closed his eyes letting out all his thoughts. He had done this routine thousands of times off the ice since he was 9, but not once did he attempt it on ice. Nobody had ever witnessed this dance. He let his mind go blank and his whole body visibly went from rigid and tight, to loose and vulnerable.

As the music starts Eren holds his pose, before he brings his head down, then proceeds to take his left hand from his neck down to match his right arm. He pushes off backwards slowly as if the night is guiding him home; his arms come up to release his worries into the sky as he slowly glides around backwards. While the violin plays he brings his arms back down to hug himself while his head continues to the right and down, He comes to a stop waiting for the violin to stop. His right hand slowly sides to his right, then the left one follows not too far behind, he holds this until he is ready to put them slightly behind him releasing more worries from his form.

With his right hand he grasp the air next to him, and then with the left he pulls it across his body as if to touch the air tenderly all the while starting to move back again until arms are matching once more. Eren proceeds to bring both of his hand to his face, blocking the 'sun' from his eyes still skating backwards. His arms then sweep to his right blocking the 'lies' and using them to spin in a right rotation on one leg. Eren then stops for a moment allowing his left arm to slide to the left side of his body while his right hand sweeps over his head until it matches his left arm.

He lets out a passionate sigh, the kind only a true skater would let out before he starts to skate forward around the rink, gaining speed. He then flips back still skating in the same direction, still gaining speed, and just before the singer says 'soar' he leaps into the air as if gravity no longer exist landing a double axel, triple toe loop combination, he lands on one foot with the grace of a swan holding it while going backwards until the high note stops. He continues to freely slide over the ice. The song comes to an end with him in the same position he started, his breath is ragged and he has tears in his glowing eyes, it had been so long since he felt so free like that.

Eren was so caught into his routine; he failed to notice the presence of another person, until said person skated up behind him wrapping their long arms around his waist. Eren nearly jumped a mile into the air; he fell back screaming until he heard the sexy deep chuckle of Levi who was now smirking down at a flustered Eren.

"Please forgive me for my intrusion, you skate so beautiful" Levi said as he reached a hand out to Eren.

Eren being as bratty as ever, insisted on getting up without his assistance.

"Quiet! It's called practice"

"Oh really, then why have you not been to the Prix Final" Retorted Levi with a cocky smirk.

At this, Eren couldn't stop the pang of hurt in his chest. He turned his head away from the black haired man and glared at the ice.

"Don't get butt hurt Brat, you've the potential if you would just skate like that in competition".

"Honestly, you need to loosen up, when you are nervous and jump, you lock your knees which causes you to land incorrectly..." Levi droned on and on about everything Eren could do better in competition; until Eren looked up at Levi with his green eyes unguarded.

Levi's heart stuttered looking at the younger male who seemed ready to cry, turning his head to a window he letting out a strangled sound and ran a hand through his waist length black hair frustrated.

"Don't you dare cry Brat" Levi said while he tied his long hair up into a ponytail.

"I think like you" Levi said after a few moments of silence.

Eren's eyes widened as he started shocked at Levi

"What do you mean?" Eren questioned.

"I mean what I said, I like you!" Levi said a bit more forceful that necessary making Eren flinch.

Eren turned to face Levi, but he said nothing, just memorized his features in the dim lit ice rink.

Levi turned to take in Eren, the 22 year old had captivated Levi since they met 5 months ago, though Levi did not want to admit it, his heart speeds up for the young male.

Levi snatched Eren's hand pulling him close to him, Eren lets out a startled gasp ;Levi was as soft as Eren had dreamt. Eren couldn't help but give into the man he had both worshipped and been agitated by for 5 months. Levi Slowly tugged Eren back with him at arm's length; they stayed silently like this for a while, just enjoying each other.

Levi pulled Eren backwards before gaining speed; together they started to dance as if they had been dancing together for years. Levi would snake his arms around Eren, Eren would put his trust into Levi with every spin, jump, and lift. They were nearly connected at the skate the way they matched.

They stopped after a while, both breathing exceedingly hard and hunched over.

"Eren." Said Levi, after he caught his breath, he skated up to him waiting for the younger male to stand from his hunched position.

Levi pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist he touched their noses, then their foreheads, next they were kissing deeply, and passionately. They both broke apart with Levi grinning like a fool, and Eren blushing like a virgin.

"Go on a date with me, be mine exclusively, nobody has to know until you are ready, but I want to know everything about you" Levi suddenly said still grinning.

Eren could not utter any words, he could only blink twice fascinated by Levi.

"We can go to the Prix Final, with me there, and you skating like you just did, you can win this thing" Levi stated with no doubt in his mind.

Something in Eren snapped at those words as he remembered his true mission, it wasn't to be here with Levi; he felt self-disappointment for letting his desires cloud his judgment. 'He can't possibly win the Grand Prix' is what his logic was telling him, though his heart was reaching out to be loved by the beautiful Levi.

"No, two guys together is disgusting" the lie was bitter on Eren's tongue.

Glancing up, Eren could have broken down and taken the black haired man into his arms; but Eren had spent to many years working to get here, to let levi steal his chance away.

"Pretend this never happened, go back to not knowing me" Said Eren with a false confidence and a broken heart. Eren turned and started to skate towards the exit, he pretended not to hear the heartbreaking 'no' and 'please don't' that Levi could barely get out his mouth; Eren knew if he turned he would break down. So he left the ice rink with Levi's voice following him, he didn't even take the time to remove his skate uniform before he started to sprint all the way home, tears running from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="1c20c2b6280fcbc17c5296ffff954e57"As heartbreaking as it was, Levi actually stayed away like yesterday didn't happen; he didn't even glance in his direction. All the teammates were shocked seeing as Levi had even stopped just skating back and forth during practice, and was actually going through his routines until the point he was out of breath. Then there was Eren who was practicing less on his jumps; he suddenly was starting to look passionate while skating, his team members were betting money that he had gotten some for the first time./p  
p data-p-id="34d724a932b5efce983d815d071e4cca"On the inside both of the men were dying, Levi was dancing his pain away, while Eren was absorbing himself in winning to the point he was barely sleeping./p  
p data-p-id="ca09024189fef887f38a9d065f3ba59d"The coach was most astonished; a rare emotion for someone who has seen damn near everything on and off the ice. It had been a 4 'o'clock in the morning kind of practice when Coach Steyinysk came into the rink, she was already set up in her view point when her couple of students came in. She had cussed under her breath exclaiming that she must need new glasses; until she realized that her eyes didn't fail her, and that in fact the first skater on the ice, was indeed Levi./p  
p data-p-id="5eded5c9f5b29d3d9a986a9a5f981fff"Levi hadn't been first to the rink for practice since he was still a junior skater who had yet to taste a winning streak. She initially thought it was Eren, he was normally the first one occupying the rink and shouting a giddy 'Hello Coach Steyinysk' always fumbling over her name with his Hawaiian accent./p  
p data-p-id="62639ae5180b4e3e5d3af5f3f13ca3ad"But now he came in second behind Levi, instantly jumping on the ice with no words of greeting to his Coach, he just started skating with a sexual half lidded look on his tan face./p  
p data-p-id="b447d15f6083694213ec4e1dfc651517"Coach was so heart stricken by the change in the atmosphere; she failed to notice her whole team come until 20 minutes later./p  
p data-p-id="936428997016d2b2e3a2c2710b57e5f6"Over the next three months there was nothing but tension between the two male skaters, as well as countless hours practicing on and off the ice. Levi now went from two jumps in his routine to having six jumps, a number, if all jumps are completed correctly, would secure him in first place no matter what. But he was up against the new Eren, who was sucking up his points for creativity and style, as well as landing all five jumps in his program./p  
p data-p-id="764ec85094c22aa661768d3c99e22ced"Unbeknown to Levi, Eren and had taken up on his advice. Eren had been taking ballet lessons to improve his balance, hold poses longer while spinning, and strengthen his confidence when dancing. His theme for the year was: 'burning hot passion'. He choose his short program song to be 'The Music of the Night' from the movie Phantom of the Opera, and his free skate song to be 'El Mariachi' by Antonio Banderas. The way he moved resembled the passion of two tango dancer's, his movements were a mix of slow and fast paced, it drew in the eye to follow his body in new ways, Then there were the sultry looks, lip biting, and inviting smile he added, now everyone was scared for the passion Eren possessed./p  
p data-p-id="ac7f641d71988793429c3daa2b757830"The only person not truly scared of Kia, was Leo. When he wasn't on the ice, the seven times gold winning Olympic figure skater was balled up on his queen sized bed. He would have his silk sheets pulled over his head, and he would watch Eren skating on his phone until he had watched all the videos they offered. He had never been rejected, he was Levi, King of the Rink, Reminder of some of the most hypnotizing dance routines; but right now, he is the pathetic figure skater who had his gay crush deny him. He couldn't imagine life could get any worse than it was right now, next thing you know he will be losing to other skater's./p  
p data-p-id="7a0e76c69dd3d0754062d56efdfbc02e"It was a Wednesday, one week before the Grand Prix Final, only Levi, and Eren made it for the men's single, Albert and Anastasia for Pair Skate, and Anya, Dina, and Julia were for the women's single. Eren had been rolling his ankles in circles with his eyes closed, he was attempting to release some tension from his sore ankles when Levi walked in. He had stopped and stared longingly at the small and slender back of Eren's body, before he turned and started to change into his day clothes, a few benches away from Eren./p  
p data-p-id="8d7932c45d2b8d682748f42a51746245""Bye Levi, Bye Eren" Albert said on his way to leave the locker room./p  
p data-p-id="a78bd427360f0245bcdca8fc0f919a51""Bye bye Albert" Said Levi with a happy thick Russian accent./p  
p data-p-id="1fc95616ace941de2912f51d28c4d962"Eren's bright green eyes had hurriedly turned towards where Levi and Albert were./p  
p data-p-id="730e3e59d2de253810161f63e9386a78""G-g-goodbye A-albert" Eren said stuttering like a foolish child./p  
p data-p-id="0573674b2b4570fd88030f383ac6c7c3"Albert grunted in acknowledgement before leaving the two skater's alone, for the first time since the ice rink months ago./p  
p data-p-id="3711bddee9cd3482b2b3be7bfd8761aa"Eren had gotten up from the bench slipping into his shoes, he felt awkward with Levi. He threw his bag over his shoulder before turning towards the exit in Levi's direction./p  
p data-p-id="3fc5d461f5513c964fe8443e7c3158b9"A slap sounded through the room, Levi had blocked the exit with his hand before Eren could reach it, now they were a mere foot away, the frustration was dripping off of them./p  
p data-p-id="cb455ef2090a9721f104f4837dd5fec2""I won't let you leave again Eren" Levi said as he twisted the lock; his face read determination./p  
p data-p-id="2e32bd8c6d78cea93f78a005b501891d"Eren was flustered looking up into those beautiful gray eyes, he wanted to know if Levi's black hair was as soft as it looked./p  
p data-p-id="e1446a0e1e2bdb286b3b796bde2a130d""I know you want me, don't fight it Eren" Said Levi slowly leaning into Eren./p  
p data-p-id="8ce18ccb511e2f487e99920c21745038"Eren attempted to back away, but Levi was quicker throwing his arms taut around Eren's waist; Eren blushed a beet red from his cheeks to his chest./p  
p data-p-id="e05724364cd25e45465c16a8a4bce41b""Stop it Levi, this isn't right" Said Eren, his words came out breathlessly; Eren knew Levi wouldn't let him go./p  
p data-p-id="64daa94ebc33fa235f77861dacd7b0cf"Levi felt as if he were holding the world's most precious jewel, he pulled Eren slightly closer, when Eren refused to look at him, he gently grasped his chin and turned it to his. Levi kept his eyes clasped tight as Levi's cool breath brushed over his lips; then Levi went in for the kill. He attached his lips to Eren, slowly massaging his lips first, he licked Eren's lip, asking for entrance that Eren refused to give. He bit Eren's lip and pulled him closer than before making Eren cry out from shock. Levi didn't stop attacking Eren's mouth until he was a red mess; his hair was sticking out, lips bruised, Whole face was red like a tomato, and he was breathless./p  
p data-p-id="e74bf7a3ddb1605f87cf898921dd97aa""Here I come" said Levi going to open the door for their team members who had started making a ruckus over the locked door awhile ago./p  
p data-p-id="c27fbad7f0709dd328cb51ced7697741"Eren was at a loss for words, even after Levi had unlocked the door for the rest of the team to come in and change. While Levi was caught up chatting with Alexander, Eren still red and a mess slipped out with his bag and started his quick jog back to his apartment./p  
p data-p-id="5de01fa77a9f353d8f78794c5537f4f4"Levi was disappointed to find Eren had taken off before Levi could finish what he had planned in his head for weeks. Levi was thinking about some kind of a grand gesture for his beautiful Eren, even if Eren did not believe he was Levi's, he most definitely was. He knows there is still plenty to learn about the younger male, but he is definitely at an age where he wants to start up a family, even if that may be with another male./p  
p data-p-id="1086170d1570e77b9a5fdee72f00d723"The fans were pouring in from every direction of the airport; all of the skater's were totally jet-lagged, but still made time for their supporters. This year's grand Prix was being held in Australia, the team was excited seeing as nobody had been there. Eren had been taking pictures with a few girls when coach made up an excuse to get her team to the hotel. The Lacerago Hotel was 5 star and fully paid for, Eren was dying to soak in their luxurious hot spring ./p  
p data-p-id="87cae7f7b7d9007a494aa6d43d784b59"He checked into room 923, closing his door he flipped the lights to reveal a beautiful room; all white, clean and spacious. He could also see a breathtaking view of the ocean from where he was on the north side of the hotel, he rested his head on the window peering out. He sank to the white carpet dead on his feet as the exhaustion and realization had finally sunk in 'he was at the Grand Prix Final, just like his father'./p  
p data-p-id="111bb4633aa5aefda5347728c45a7aef"He let out a little chuckle still curled in the window like a baby. He had received a lot of jokes from the team about his new form of dancing; Ranging from 'someone lost their virginity' to 'where can I buy sexiness like that'. Soon enough Eren had drifted off into a peaceful sleep on the warm window seal above the wonderful Australia view./p  
p data-p-id="6942309b28eadc9e576ba6f21f5e56ca"It was 6 'o'clock at night in Australia when Eren woke up to the sunset shining brightly in his eyes, he adjusted his eyes a few times before uncurling out of the window. After Eren stowed away all of his clothes, he got of his speedo shorts to try out the hot spring on his floor. He was happy to discover it was just he in the ninth floor spring. Eren laid his hotel robe over a close chair and lowered himself into the heavenly hot water; it flowed over his muscles like god's hands were laying on his sore muscles. He closed his eyes floating nearly under the water for a few minutes before there was an annoying splash to the right of him./p  
p data-p-id="be1b4f8ff3fb0691789a931115381099""Eren" said Levi dragging out his name for the fun of annoying him./p  
p data-p-id="026753e401a04f6e49a1885d545eaaa2""Le-Levi" Eren greeted back already feeling his face heat up from more than just the spring, Levi was only in his only spandex and looking very yummy./p  
p data-p-id="c589f98c21b76950904082a4cbcc7185""Where have you been, it's like you were hiding for me" said Levi./p  
p data-p-id="2ae11dc5ccc5660e0597f06f6b21b1b3"It was true Eren had stayed as far away from Levi as he possibly could, on the rink he stayed on opposing sides, in the locker room Eren would hide until he was sure Levi was gone, and even on the plane Eren sat as far from Levi as he could, but he wasn't planning to admit that./p  
p data-p-id="de7616dd74883e9ff2a38b9e0614e9e1""Levi, I told you once before we can't be together, it's dis-" Eren was cut off by Levi kissing him senselessly once again, it was quick, but no less embarrassing./p  
p data-p-id="b7c3aa3b83ed2f4259dae220d5b761d9"Levi pulled away only to get on Eren's ear./p  
p data-p-id="3b58fa83c8f4e30246debd2c64771f1b""Eren, listen to me love, I know what this about, you don't want to loose the Final, but surely one night of letting loose won't hurt you, all you do is practice, don't you think you deserve a break."/p  
p data-p-id="602cf24970c90eb87c3d5d69ac86e4cf""Are you crazy, this is my first time making it this far, don't tell me you honestly believe I have time for a relationship, just quit already, I'm not up for grabs."/p  
p data-p-id="7798746efe0db671896c77b18168f2cc"Levi made his defiant face before tilting his head and smirking. Eren's heart was racing, he already knew Levi being the devil he was, was most likely going to attack him in kisses once more. But Levi did not, he just hugged Kia, tenderly and gently; Kia's heart was aspartic now./p  
p data-p-id="9f878c4218e99a35550926bacdbac9f8""Then just hold me Kia, that's it, all I want is you." Levi said softly in his ear, he was as venerable sounding as he was at the rink./p  
p data-p-id="595edac9dc270d79bf328703dece3279"Eren wrapped his lanky arms around Levi gently and rested his head on his chest, he wanted to scream at Levi once he had taken and wrapped Eren's legs around his waist, but at this point Eren could care less; he was being held by his Levi so tenderly he could not bring himself to protest./p  
p data-p-id="5e8bec3af4762f9fb9f96542f4a20213""Tell me about yourself Eren, I want to know whatever you can tell me" said Levi leaning their bodies on one on the reclining parts in the spring./p  
p data-p-id="7c911553d6025aef9ad6898748f51300"Though he hesitated Eren decided to tell Levi of himself, he started with Hawaii of course, how much he missed surfing and his parents, then he talked about his dad, a touchy topic he rarely went on about, he went on about his dreams to become as good a skater as his father once was, even revealed the tragic plane crash his parents died in coming back from a Grand Prix Final together. He talked until he had fallen over slumped in Levi's strong arms no longer able to function. Levi had listened diligently for the last hour or so, he soaked up every detail of Eren's life and body. When Eren had fallen into a slumber, Levi carried both of them out of the springs, especially when a few strangers came to enjoy the springs./p  
p data-p-id="5b64f5ba057d2c8082dedba625bf1968"Originally Levi was going to wake his sleeping brunette, but he decided he wanted to enjoy him awhile longer; with his hotel robe draped over Eren, he worked his way to room 945 where he resided. It was all white and clean with gold accents, he sighed watching Eren before setting him on a chair, since he didn't want to get the bed wet. No matter how much he wanted to peek Levi didn't as he stripped Eren of his speedo and into one of his white sweaters, it engulfed his smaller frame and made him look like an adorable child. Levi slid into a pair of silk pants before placing him and Levi in the soft bed; Levi stifled a laugh upon hearing Eren sigh heavily In his sleep once placed in bed. Levi pulled Eren as close as he comfortably could before falling into a deep slumber./p  
p data-p-id="9f2040952b33d75b74197287ac8b6815"Eren was very angry to find himself in Levi's arms that night and rushed out of the bed before he was awake, he was down in his own room. The male free skate was due to start in less than and hour and Eren was beyond nervous. He had taken a quick shower already, tamed his hair straight back into his new signature style, and slide into his costume. Upon arrival he was actually the last one to arrive at the rink. He came in with 132.9 as his short program score, a personal best for him, the highest was 178.7 set by Levi./p  
p data-p-id="f7d164a22840c779c3d490739190dbe4"The next day had been the final event, men's Free skate. Eren was dressed in the pink suit from that day at the rink with Levi, there was a kind of friendly competition between them, though Eren was not happy about Levi's bed trick, he couldn't seem to find himself angry. Levi put on a stunning performance landing each jump and giving him a high score of 306.9 in total at the end topping everyone so far. Eren though wonderful and captivating only totaled at 301.0, his highest score yet, he did not win the Grand Prix, Levi did; but for sure he won something even better. /p 


End file.
